


Love And A Bubble Bath

by PumpkinLily



Series: Froger Week (2019) [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1977, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, froger - Freeform, soft boyfriends, the M rating is there just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: Concerts are tiring. Fortunately, the aftermath is an opportunity for Freddie and Roger to spend time together.(Situated around 1977.)
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger Week (2019) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536736
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Love And A Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a little fic for the "Bubble Bath" prompt, with a bit of late.

Freddie loved concerts. Pouring his soul into the music, moving around the stage with unbridled energy. Enchanting people with their marvelous songs and his melodic, powerful voice. He always gave himself two hundred percent; at the end, he was exhausted, but hearing the loud cheering of the crowd, seeing a wide smile on so many faces was worth every sore throat, every drop of sweat.

What he also really appreciated about the concerts was his ability to tease Roger. As her performed, he knew his boyfriend always kept an eye on him, he enjoyed when he’d leave the audience to give him some attention. Pretending it was part of the show, he’d give him a cheeky smile, a naughty grin, and sensually prance around in front of the drums, just for him.

Roger absolutely loved it. Looking for afar, the sight of Freddie, his legs, his bum magnified by a tight costume and the lights was always delicious, but watching him up close truly was a gift. John described it as a mating call once, and given the sway of his hips, the lust in his deep brown eyes, it was irrefutable, except Roger already had been seduced a long time ago.

Freddie loved the mating calls, just as Roger. But it was only a pleasurable foretaste of what they really waited for after a concert: spending a night together, away from the rest of the world. Where they were finally able to truly show how much they loved each other. This time would be no exception.

As soon as the hotel room door was closed and locked, their hands naturally found their way to the other’s body, and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

“You’ve been amazing tonight.” Roger whispered, his hands on his boyfriend’s hips.

“Rog, are there even nights where I’m not amazing?” Freddie asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Indeed.” He placed another kiss on his lips. “How could you not be amazing?”

A series of kisses and hot caresses followed, and the two lovebirds ended on the large bed, Roger standing above Freddie. One of his hands rested on his chest, close to his collarbone, as they exchanged a look full of love and desire.

“You looked so good in that harlequin costume of yours. And I couldn’t do anything but watch.”

“You know me dear. I like playing hard to get.” A shiver ran down his spine as Roger lowered his hand to his crotch.

“True. At least now I don’t have to simply imagine fucking you.” He said with that low, raspy voice Freddie absolutely loved.

His smile grew wider. “I like the sound of that, Rog. Please do.”

Another kiss ended the conversation, and they were happy to discard their clothes and their restraint.

**-***-**

A loving sigh escaped Freddie’s lips as he felt warm hands around him. He was glowing, sweaty and happy. He loved the comforting presence of his boyfriend next to him. Any opportunity to have Roger close, to hold him in his arms, was precious and welcomed. Having to hide from almost everyone was wearing enough.

He opened his eyes; Roger was glowing too. “I love you.” He whispered, and received a peck on his cheek.

“’Love you too.” Roger replied with a sweet voice.

They stayed like this, tangled together, for a moment, before the blonde decided to get up. Freddie whines at the loss of his body next to him, but soon enough, his boyfriend is back with a towel and a glass of water, looking at him tenderly.

“Thank you dear.” He straightened up, sit and winced. His whole body was sore, not only from their lovemaking.

Roger put the glass on the nightstand, and slowly passed the towel on his torso. “’You okay?”

“Yeah. Just tired.”

He let his boyfriend clean him in silence, and took a gulp of water. A great idea grew in his head, an idea his dear Roger certainly wouldn’t refuse him. He’d do anything for him.

“Roggie?” Their look met again. “There’s something I’d really like right now…”

A mischievous spark passed in Roger’s eyes. “Second round?”

He snorted. “Not this time. I’d love a bubble bath.” He fluttered his lashes. “Please…”

Roger smiled, and caressed his cheek. “I’d be happy to oblige.”

“My charming prince!” He cooed as Roger left the bed and walked to the bathroom.

After their evening activities, a hot bath would be very appreciated. Freddie especially loved baths with a ton of foam and bubbles, and he really enjoyed them too. He’d join his boyfriend in the tub, have him in his lap and simply relax, hands around his waist, resting on his stomach. He’d place a few kisses on the back of his head, Freddie would occasionally sing a song, and they’d stay like this, talking or staying quiet, until the water grew cold.

Once hot water filled the tub, Roger used the bath products he found in the cabinet under the sink, and created a comfortable bed of foam and bubbles above the water. He went to find Freddie, who had settled under the thick covers, eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. Precious. Beautiful.

He leant forwards and placed a kiss on his lips. Freddie opened his eyes.

“Roggie.” His voice was soft and filled with love.

“The bath is ready.” He announced with a smile.

Freddie get rid of the covers, but stayed on the bed. “…Could you carry me, please?”

Roger chuckled. “You’re high maintenance.”

“I know dear, but I’m afraid our little session left me unable to walk.” He replied with a wink.

He rolled his eyes. “Alright, your majesty. Come here.”

Roger stretched his arms, and Freddie moved to the edge of the bed. He slid an arm under his back, another one under his knees, and lifted him, not without some effort. His boyfriend wasn’t as light as he used to be.

“You’re heavy.”

Freddie warped an arm around his shoulders. “Nonsense darling. I’m light as a feather. My weight should be nothing for your strong arms.” He assured lovingly, drawing on his chest with his finger.

Roger couldn’t resist. They shared a small kiss, and he brought his boyfriend to the tub. Freddie’s smile grew wide when he saw the bed of bubbles perfumed by a flower-like smell that was waiting for them. Roger stopped right in front of the tub, and carefully lowered him above the hot water. Feeling his arms must’ve been hurting, Freddie quickly grabbed the edge of the tub and slid off his boyfriend’s arms to disappear under the water, until only his head was poking out. His smile was radiant, and stars were shining in his deep eyes.

“Thank you Rog.”

He was rubbing his arms, but had a smile on his face. “What wouldn’t I do for you…”

With a hand full of foam, Freddie blew him a kiss, caught easily, and he sent him back one, before slowly entering the tub. Instead of going to his boyfriend’s lap, he sit at the other end of the tub, to his disappointment.

“Roger, I’m lonely.” He said with a sad voice. “Why don’t you come here?”

He seems to considerate it for a second, but quickly grew a mischievous smile. He took a handful of foam and threw it at Freddie, who didn’t expect this, and consequently yelp as he received it in the face.

“Ow! My eyes!” He rubbed his skin, as Roger chuckled. “…Oh that’s really funny!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help-” A wave of water splattered his face and entirely soaked his hair. “Agh! Hey!”

Freddie stuck his tongue out. “You asked for it, darling.”

As he wanted his revenge, the blonde created a bigger wave. His boyfriend reacted with throwing more foam at him, and soon the tub turned into a war zone. For a short moment, a few loud energetic screams resonated inside the bathroom. In a quick movement, Freddie managed to press Roger against the side of the tub with one hand, and crushed some foam on his head. His surprised “ah!” snapped him out of his frenzy, and he took the time to look at his redden face, his bright smile, how he squinted his eyes to protect them from the water. He was incredibly cute. With a flick of his thumb, he wiped the foam of his lips; Roger finally opened his eyes, only to close them as the battle ended with a soft kiss that made his heart melt.

The biting sensation of cold hit their shoulders, and that was when they realised a good third of the water was now on the floor, and almost all the foam was redecorating the closest wall.

Roger shivered. “W-wow. I didn’t think we’d make such a mess.”

Freddie raised a brow. “Well if you’d simply joined me, instead of screwing around, you wouldn’t be freezing right now.”

“I’m not freezing.” He was. Fortunately, the tap was within easy reach, and he turned it on. Hot water started to fill the tub again. “Not for long.”

Freddie smiled. “A true genius. Now, how ‘bout you join me this time?” He caressed his cheek. “I want to hug you.”

Roger responded with a smile, and a new series of kisses started. Once they realised the tub was full again, the tap was closed, and fortunately, the product he had used to produce bubbles was still near the edge. Patches of scented bubbles and foam appeared, and he decided it was enough.

They both slid towards the opposite side of the tub. Freddie sit, and his boyfriend comfortably settled between his legs. He waited for his arms around his waist, but no movement from him.

He frowned. “…Hey, I thought you wanted to hug me.”

“I do. But I’m not sure you deserve it.” His boyfriend said; he wasn’t angry, he simply wanted to tease him.

“Hey! Who carried you here?”

“Who threw foam at my face and declared war to me?”

He stayed silent for a moment, and crossed his arms. “…Fine, ‘guess I deserve it. But please. Hug me.”

The last words were soft, exactly what Freddie wanted to hear. Slowly, he warped his arms around his waist, and brought him close so he was now resting against his torso. He placed a warm kiss on the back of his head, and Roger rested his own hands on his boyfriend’s, a gesture that made Freddie feel warm inside. The embrace was pleasant for the both of them, but gestures of affection were something he needed, more than Roger in comparison.

“You’re lucky I can never stay mad at you for long.”

He knew Freddie hadn’t been really angry. “I am. I’m such a brat sometimes and yet you’re always patient with me. I love you Freddie.”

“…I love you too, Roger.”

Each “I love you” was never too much either, and the blonde knew it well.

“…’Feels good to have moments like this. Just you and me.” He started to stroke Freddie’s hands with his thumbs, and his boyfriend responded with a kiss on his shoulder.

“It does.” There was a moment of silence. “…I’m so lucky to have you Rog.”

Roger felt good, hearing that, but he recognised his boyfriend’s vulnerability behind his kind words. “Oh, c’mon, I’m the luckiest one here. You’re wonderful Freddie. I wouldn’t dream of having someone else as my boyfriend.”

A grateful smile illuminated his face. “Thank you dear. You’re wonderful too.”

“You’re the most wonderful.” Roger insisted softly. Freddie deserved tons of compliments. “The kindest, funniest, most considerate boyfriend. And, the most good-looking too.”

His cheeks reddened. “Rog-”

“Don’t argue with me on this. It’s nothing but the truth and you know it.”

Roger then turned around, and cupped his boyfriend’s face with his hands.

“My dearest Freddie.” He whispered gently, before pressing his lips on his’.

The kiss was short, but sweet. He leant away; there was nothing but love and affection flowing through his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes and smile.

“You’re gonna make me melt Rog.”

He grew a playful smile. “You mean it hasn’t happened already?”

Freddie lightly pinched his cheek, and kissed him back. Roger’s hands passed to his shoulders, and he laid his hands on his waist. He felt so good, he wished the moment would never stop. Just Roger and him loving each other, away from any indiscreet or intolerant eyes. No one to disturb them.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when they finally broke the kiss, but the water had gone considerably colder. And Roger somehow had a pained expression on his face.

“Something’s wrong dear?”

He wiggled slightly. “My knees hurt. ‘Not the best position, you know.”

“…Really? You seemed to particularly enjoy it earlier.” Freddie replied with a cheeky smile.

“Ha ha. What about you?”

“I don’t mind, really.” One of his hands slid down his boyfriend’s crotch. “I like feeling hard things on my arse.”

Roger’s clear laugh sprang, but was quickly stuck in his throat when he felt a very pleasant contact on his penis.

“I-I thought you were tired.” He managed to stay calm, but it probably won’t last very long, given how Freddie was skilled with his fingers.

“What? Are you complaining darling?” He asked, raising a brow.

“N-No. Certainly not. But can we- ah, take it to the bedroom? The water’s-s getting cold.”

Indeed, the bath wasn’t warm enough anymore to his taste either. Freddie placed a kiss on his lips, his other hand brushed a nipple, before he left the tub to grab a towel. He swiftly dried his hair, but took his sweet time to dry himself, as he wanted Roger to enjoy the view. As for the blonde, he attentively followed each movement of his gloriously naked boyfriend, and felt his arousal rush back at light speed. Once he estimated being dry enough, Freddie glanced at him, and saw he looked very interested as expected. Satisfied, he winked and dropped the towel on the floor. Roger’s eyes stayed on his bum until he left the bathroom.

Now red and very aroused, he took the minimal time to wring his hair, and joined his boyfriend in the bedroom to get his second round.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.


End file.
